Most modem laboratories and school science classrooms, among other science oriented facilities, have outlet nozzles for the controlled dispensing of a flow of natural gas into a burner apparatus, such as a bunsen burner. The actual nozzle outlet is elongated along a longitudinal axis, and is generally frustum shaped with the narrower diameter being at the outlet end. An orifice in the outlet end of the nozzle is in fluid communication with a source of natural (or other) gas so as to permit dispensing of the gas. Since these gas outlet nozzles are usually intended to feed a flow of gas at low pressures to a bunsen burner, which is connected to the nozzle using a flexible robber hose, the exterior of the nozzle has a plurality of serrations thereon to help keep the rubber hose retained thereon for delivery of the gas. Typically, at least in North America, the gas being supplied to laboratories and school science classrooms for use as fuel for bunsen burners is natural gas. However, there may be circumstances such as in remote districts, where manufactured or bottled gas is required to be used.
Typically, the serrations have a back face that is generally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the nozzle, and have a front face that is angled with respect to the longitudinal axis of the nozzle. Accordingly, it is relatively easy to slip a rubber hose onto the nozzle, but is more difficult to slip the robber hose off of the nozzle.
A problem exists with these types of nozzles, especially in schools, in that it is relatively easy to deposit foreign objects or matter, such as gum, candy wrappers, pencil stubs, etc., into the open end of a natural gas outlet nozzle. Further, it is also possible for small insect to enter the open end of nozzle, which is undesirable.
It is extremely difficult, and possibly dangerous, to remove such foreign objects and matter from the open end of the nozzle. It is especially dangerous, and contrary to safety code regulations, to use a drill or twist bit to remove the offending foreign matter from the interior of the nozzle. Typically, what is done presently is that the nozzle is replaced. However, replacement of this type of nozzle costs in the order of $50.00 per replacement, which is prohibitively expensive.
What is needed is means to preclude unwanted foreign objects or matter from entering or being otherwise deposited into the open end of a gas nozzle.